Intermix
by Dragonzord86
Summary: Revised from the original much better


**Intermix**

"Doctor Phloxs, will Commander Tucker live?" asked T'pol as she entered Sick bay.

"The Commander is severely injured. I have repaired the damage to his internal organs and his body but his neural functions are fading. I do not know if he will survive the night," stated Phloxs.

"We are en route to Earth for the Signing of the Federation. If he survives until we get there he will get the best treatment Starfleet can give," said Archer, who was leaving Trips side.

"I have an idea. I could form a bridging of the mind and attempt to heal him," said T'Pol.

"Wait a second; only the Vulcan healers on Vulcan can do that," informed Phloxs.

"Yes, but a bond mate can also touch the patient's mind in a more spiritual way," T'Pol corrected.

A few hours later T'pol was ready after intense meditations.

"Doctor, Captain, I would ask that the two of you and the medical staff please leave the medical bay," T'pol asked.

After they all left she leaned over Trip and placed her fingers on the sensitive point of Trip's face. She stated the following: "My mind to your mind; your thought to my thoughts. We are one in mind and body. We are one; we are one." Then she felt a huge surge of emotions and found herself, in a place she never thought she would see. She was on Vulcan at her mother's home. She saw a young girl around the age of 13 earth years old. She began to walk to T'pol.

"Mother, I have finished my thesis on the theory of Time Travel," said the young girl.

"I apologize but I do not understand why you called me Mother," said T'pol dumfounded.

"I am your daughter, T'Lar."

"That is not logical because I have no child alive," stated T'pol

"Let us see Father; for a human he is able to understand you more than I," informed T'Lar.

Then she noticed a speeder pulling up and a young man in a Starfleet uniform stepping out. He appeared to be 20 years old. Then T'Lar said "Charles we have a problem mother does not remember us".

Then out of the house came Charles Tucker.

"T'pol, what are you doing in here? Please leave," yelled Trip. Then the house and the children were gone. All that was there was Trip holding a baby; upon closer look she noticed it to be Elizabeth.

"Trip, what is wrong?"

"Nothing I like it here. Everything I want is here. Even you and this you, accepts that I love her and she wants to be with me."

"Trip, you are dying. Please come back with me! I wish you safe. You are a great asset to the future," said T'pol in a Vulcan manner.

"Wrong, wrong. You forget that just as you can see my thoughts, I can see yours and I know how you feel for me," yelled Trip.

"Commander, our daughter's death showed that we are not meant to be," said T'pol.

"Bull Shit my love", Tucker said to T'Pol.

Then from out of nowhere T'pol came closer to Trip and said "kiss me." Trip complied as their lips met. They awoke but continued to kiss each other. After they parted Trip held her.

"Thank you for saving my life," said Tucker

"It was a logical course of action. If you died I would lose half of myself," said T'pol.

A few days later (still on course to Earth) Trip was allowed to leave Sickbay, and he headed to T'Pol's quarters. He chimed the bell.

"Enter," came the voice of T'pol. As he entered he took out a box and went over to her and sat next to her on her couch. She was busy going over the speech Captain Archer was to give at the Founding ceremony.

"T'pol, I have something to ask you."

"Yes" was all she said.

"Okay," he said as he got up and started to pace. T'pol gave her familiar eye brow raise.

"Commander, you had something to say," she asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would want to marry me," Trip said in one long breath.

"I cannot marry you, Trip," T'Pol said without emotion.

"Why not," asked Trip.

"We are already mated."

"What?" Was all Trip could say.

"You, see we are bonded as mates so in Vulcan terms we have been married for 3 years," said T'pol.

"Wait! We have been married since the mission in the expanse," said Trip laughing.

"Commander, I do not understand the humor in your statement," said T'pol.

"It is just that we have been married for that long. I did not even know that we were," stated Tucker.

After they were done talking about all of the finer points, she expected to honor his culture by marrying him in a ceremony done by the Captain. Trip noticed something odd about T'Pol's manner of emotion. She was sweating, and Vulcans do not sweat. After their quick ceremony they returned to her quarters. And he asked her what was wrong. She laughed at him and entered her bathroom. Now Trip was confused. He raced after her and found her on the ground shaking. He grabbed her and felt she was warmer than usually. He then said "I am taking you to Phloxs."

She yelled, "There is nothing Phloxs can do to stop this. I am going through the Pon'Far. It is the Vulcan mating drive. I must mate or I will die," said T'pol. Then she threw herself at him grabbing him. With her vast Vulcan strength she pinned him to the floor. She said, "You want this body."

Trip figured to play along. "Is that a trick question?"

T'pol continued and said, "I want you inside me." Trip now understood that this is what he wanted as well. He obliged by taking off his and her clothes. Then she grabbed him and demanded "take me now." They had SEX for hours in her quarters.

After making their way to her bed, Trip was holding T'pol.

"Husband, I sense you are hiding something," said T'pol.

"You know," Trip asked.

"Not what but that you are in our bond," T'pol said holding Trip tighter.

"Okay, I have been given the command of the new Thunderbird Class U.S.S. Defiant N.C.C. 0001. And I was thinking of asking you if you want to be my first officer," Trip said

"I would like to oblige but I also have been given a promotion to Captain. But I have not been given a ship as of now," replied T'pol. They let go of each other and faced one another.

"Why don't you come with me to the Defiant until you get a command," pleaded Trip?

"That would not be logical; a ship cannot have two commanding officers, reported T'pol.

"But it can have one mind. As you, always say I am illogical and you are logical you can help me become a better man. For you complete me," said Trip taking her in a caring embrace.

"I see the logic in that." "Knowing your illogical tendencies you may have us at war within one day of command," T'Pol stated in a serene way.

"So is that a yes?" asked Trip.

"Is that not what I just said?" T'Pol replied.

**Two Months Later:**

"Well Trip, there she is! Warp 7; Vulcan and Back in less than two weeks," Admiral Archer said to his best friend. _The Defiant she's as big as a Kir'Shara class vessel. Her warp nacelles are tucked into her aft section. The hull appears to be comprised of durainum composite. It had a silver paint on the hull. You see the lights of the windows on all 28 decks. The warp core ejection doors on the underside of the hull were in view. The shields generators provide by the newly minted Admiral Shran of Andoria were still being placed in the foreword and port sections. The ship has twelve docking ports along the hull. The saucer section was this being lined with phaser arrays. The underside of the saucer has been fitted with five phase cannons. The torpedoes bays appear to be a lined along the aft and foreword sections. The bridges lights are lighting up the name and registry of the vessel. It reads in large black letters and numbers the following: U.S.S. Defiant N.C.C. 0001 of the United Federation of Planets._

Jon remembers seven or eight years ago. "Yes! You are on report for not fixing the paint on the ship after I ordered you too," Archer joked.

"Admiral, I do not understand the humor in putting my husband on report," informed T'Pol.

"Never mind! I have a present for the both of you. I think it would be a great tradition to continue with," Archer stated. Then he opened a box and a pug came running out. The dog came walking over to T'pol and jumped up on her lap.

"This animal has no odor that is unpleasing," stated T'Pol. Then the dog stood up and started to lick her ear. "I believe I have a name for his animal," said T'pol.

"What is it darling?" Trip asked.

"Tucker for it has an odd need to lick my ears," stated T'Pol Trip turned bright red and Archer started too cracked up.

"Defiant, to Orbital Pod you are clear to dock at port six." After they docked they were met by the senior staff.

"Admiral on deck," yelled Malcolm.

"Hello Malcolm, it is a pleasure to see you again," said Archer.

Then T'pol and Trip came out.

"Captain, Captain, Welcome aboard the Defiant," the Senior Staff said in a mused tone.

"I am sorry but I cannot stay longer than a few minutes. Computer, transfer all command codes and command functions to Captains, Charles and T'pol Tucker," Archer said to the Computer.

"All command codes and command functions transferred," Informed the Computer. Just then Tucker, came running and jumping up on T'Meni. He raised his eye brow in a customary Vulcan manner.

"I believe he has a thing for Vulcans," said Archer as he left the ship.

"Captains' would you, like me to escort you both to your quarters," said a crewman.

"We would like that, Commander," said T'pol as they were escorted to their quarters.

"Man it is huge. The Bridge was smaller than this," Said Trip.

"Indeed the quarters aboard a Thunderbird class vessel would be larger. Due to the fact it is….." T'pol collapses on the floor, before, she could finish her sentence.

"T'pol!!! Computer there is a medical emergency in Captains quarters," yelled Captain Tucker.

**Sickbay:**

"Captain, I must protest you are in a very dangerous situation," Phloxs was saying to T'pol as she was trying to get up.

"Doc, what is going on?" asked Tucker as he entered Sickbay.

"We must head to Vulcan, Captain Tucker. Your wife must see one of the Vulcan healers. I have done all I can," said Phloxs

"Is she dying?," asked Trip.

"No; I am pregnant my love," T'Pol stated.

"What? And why must she go to Vulcan?" asked Trip

"Because the Human and Vulcan; D.N.A. must be aligned." I do not have the technology or the knowledge to do it. Only a Vulcan healer can make it work," informed Phloxs.

"Captain Tucker, to the bridge please respond!"

"Commander Reed here sir, responded the bridge."

"Set a course for Vulcan maximum warp," order Trip.

"But Captain, we have orders to head to Azina Prime to ask the Xindi to join the Federation," Malcolm reminded.

"I know our orders, set a course," yelled Trip.

"I sir," replied Reed.

**Bridge:**

"Travis, alter course to Vulcan, Warp Seven," ordered Malcolm.

"Laying in the course, I sir," said Travis.

"Hoshi, contact the Xindi let them know we will be late. Travis, engage," ordered Reed.

**SICKBAY:**

"I am find I can return to work," informed T'pol.

"Now you stay right here my love. That little kicker needs to be kept safe", stated Trip as he helped her back onto the bio bed.

"This is not necessary I am all right," pleaded T'pol.

"Doctor, may I have a word with you?" asked Trip.

"Of course, Captain," Phloxs directed them to his office.

"Now tell me what is going on. After Elizabeth died you told me that Vulcans and humans can have children. Now you are telling me that our child is going to die," yelled Trip.

"No, Mister Tucker, I did not say they are going to die. Your D.N.A. was affected by Radiation twice in one year it did something's to your D.N.A. It has been changed at the cellular level. That is what is causing the miss aligned D.N.A. in the fetuses," Phloxs stated.

"Are you telling me that we are having twins," said Captain Tucker?

"Yes Captain, you and T'pol are having twins. That alone is a miracle in its self. For Vulcans don't have twins," said the Doctor.

"I think I need to sit down," said Tucker as he pasted out.

"Sickbay to the Bridge," called Phloxs.

"Go ahead Doctor," stated Reed.

"Ah Commander Reed, I must inform you that both of the Captains are in sickbay and will be here for awhile. I guess you're in command, commander," Phloxs informed the Lieutenant Commander.

**Bridge:**

"Why do you think the Captain is sending us to Vulcan? Do you think it would have anything to do with Captain T'pol?" asked Ensign Travis Mayweather.

"I have no idea but the captain has given us our orders and we must follow them," replied Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed.

"Commander, we have a problem," said Kelby from the tactical station.

"Yes, what is it," asked Reed in his British manner.

"There is a Chronotron field build up right ahead of us. The distortion is getting bigger," yelled Kelby.

"All hands RED ALERT! Raise shield all hand to battle stations. Lieutenant, all engines full reverse," yelled Reed.

"I, sir full reverse" said Travis as his hand typed in the commands. "We are still being pulled into the distortion," informed Mayweather.

"Kelby, I want you to get down to Engineering and push the engines as hard as you can," ordered Reed.

"Yes, sir on my way," said the Engineer as he left the bridge.

"Hoshi, can you contact Starfleet or send an emergency transmission", asked Reed as he took the tactical station.

"No, sir the radiation from the distortion is blocking the transmission," replied Ensign Sato.

"Kelby to the Bridge"

"Go ahead, Commander," said Reed.

"I have pushed the engines to the thermal limited we are moments from automatic shutdown," informed Kelby.

"I understood Commander Kelby! Hoshi, I need you at the science station tell me what would happen if I were to fire fifty photons at the distortion," Reed asked.

Hoshi ran to the science station and scanned the field and made a theory.

"Hoshi, I need an answer! What will happen?," asked Reed.

"I do not know the computers giving two options. One, it would disrupt the field or, two destroy us," reported Ensign Sato.

"We have no choice; firing photons, stated Reed" The photons hit the field causing a large explosion sending the ship into a spin away from the distortion. After the ship stopped they all were glad to see that it had sent them to Vulcan. Damage report, yelled Reed!

"Engineering to Bridge all systems are fine. It is like we did not even encounter it," informed Kelby.

"This is Tucker to the Bridge what the hell is going on, Malcolm; what did you do to my ship," yelled Tucker.

**Elsewhere:**

"Q!! If we have told you once we have told you a thousand times. Don't mess with the Humans."

Captain Tucker walked to the Bridge worried about his wife and ship. As he had walked there he saw no visible damage to the ship. After he made it off the Turbo lift he was met with a picture of Vulcan on the view screen. "Malcolm; how did we get to Vulcan this quick," asked Trip as he took the command chair?

"Well, sir it is a long story. I would be glad to give you a full report on it if you wish or would now be prudent," asked Malcolm as he retook the tactical station?

"No! A report would do fine. Hoshi, please open a channel to the Vulcan Council, and have it relayed to my ready room," said Tucker as he got up and entered his office. He turned on the monitor and the Vulcan high priestess T'Lar was awaiting him.

"Captain Tucker, welcome to Vulcan, your Doctor has given us all the information we need to help your wife. This is a new beginning for Earth and Vulcan for your children will be what finally brings our two people together. This union will help solidify the new found United Federation of Planets," said T'Lar

"Thank you my lady. We will transport down within the hour. I thank you for your help. See you when we arrive," Tucker said to the woman.

**Vulcan Temple 10 Hours Later:**

"Phloxs, they have had her in there for nearly 10 hours, what am I to do? She is my wife, the mother of my children. Is this the Universe's way of saying that Elizabeth's death was meant to stop us from having a life together," yelled Tucker as he was pacing up and down?

"Captain, you know that Elizabeth's death was not from Vulcan and Human D.N.A. but of the experiment meant to bring her to life. You also know that this was going to take time, the Vulcans and I said that when we began," informed Phloxs.

Then the doors to the room opened and relieved the Priestess T'Lar.

"Captain Tucker, I am sure you will be happy to hear that your wife and children are fine and that they will be born in 10 Months. Captain T'pol is resting now. You may see her if you wish. When she awakens she wishes to tell you something," informed T'Lar is a stone cold manner.

"Thank you, so much my lady. Live Long a Prosper!," said Tucker as he did the Vulcan hand sign

In return she said "Peace and Long Life Captain."

As he entered her room he saw that she awoke the moment he entered.

"You are supposed to be resting my darling," said Tucker as he sat beside her on the bed.

"I felt you enter, plus I wished to tell you that the twins are going to be male and female," stated T'Pol.

"Are you saying I am going to have a son and daughter," asked Trip with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, we are. I have chosen their names if you are willing to agree," T'pol said as she sat up. She continued by saying "the boy will be Charles Tucker the IV, and the girl will be named after my mother T'Les Tucker. Are you OKAY with that," asked T'pol?

He did not answer but in turn grabbed her and kissed her.


End file.
